


The Hunter

by RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Series: Vampire Hunters Incorporated [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, halloween week 2020, impled Staubrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: Stacie Conrad works for Aubrey Posen: Vampire Hunter, using her witchy powers to help her hunt down creatures of the night. With The Hunter, they're an unstoppable force, until the day that Aubrey gets some worrying news about her friend Chloe...
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Vampire Hunters Incorporated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I accidently created this mini fic verse so it looks like you're all stuck with these one-shots for a while.
> 
> Another dumb lil one-shot for Halloween Week 2020 based on the prompt Unusual Familiars.
> 
> Follow my tumblr @ridiculously-over-obsessed if you want to, I'm taking prompts and stuff.

Stacie Conrad loved working for Aubrey Posen: Vampire Hunter. She was smart, funny, and kind of a badass, and with Stacie’s witchy powers to help them out, they were proving to be an unstoppable force. With a little help from a mysterious power known only as ‘The Hunter’ Aubrey was finding that having a team was more of a benefit than a hindrance.

“What exactly is The Hunter?” Aubrey asked one day as they sat in the office, a map of the city spread out in front of them as Stacie plotted out spots of other worldly activities that needed investigating.

“I thought you weren’t concerned with the magical side of it as long as it didn’t get in your way?” Stacie raised an eyebrow teasingly. Aubrey had initially been very reticent to hire her, but on the instance of her mother that she expanded the business so that she’d always have back up, the blonde had reluctantly hired the tall witch to help on a few cases.

“How many times do I have to apologise for that?” Aubrey rolled her eyes, a grin on her face. Yes, working with Stacie was certainly more fun than she thought it would be, “Come on, I just wanna know this one thing.”

“The Hunter is my familiar. All witches have them, they’re a mystical creature that helps with their connection to the Other Realm. You know the wands in Harry Potter? It’s sorta like that, your familiar chooses you, enhances a specific skill set depending on the individual, but y’know without having had the rules made up by a terf so it’s way better!”

Aubrey laughed, sitting back in her chair, a glass of whiskey in hand, “So like a black cat or something?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Stacie rolled her eyes, “Although cats are so rare, modern media has really blown that one out of proportion…”

“But yours isn’t a cat right? Because I would have seen one round the office surely?” Aubrey frowned quizzically.

“Correct.” Stacie nodded, marking another spot on the map.

“So… what is it?” Aubrey lent forward, eyes meeting Stacie’s who just rolled them in response.

“It’s a… it’s a dragonfly…” Stacie mumbled, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

“A dragonfly?” Aubrey laughed slightly, “That’s… unusual.”

“Hey. Dragonflies are actually excellent hunters thank you. You weren’t exactly complaining last week when he found that vamp nest downtown!” Stacie was instantly defensive, jaw clenched.

“You’re right, I wasn’t. I’m sorry…” Aubrey frowned. She hadn’t meant to upset her friend.

“It’s fine, it’s just… people are always underestimating him y’know? My mom was really disappointed when he picked me, my brothers both got really cool obvious ones; Tony has an owl, Michael a bobcat… and then there’s dumb little Stacie with her dragonfly.” Stacie sighed, sinking into her chair, her eyes on the floor.

“Hey… you are not dumb.” Aubrey’s frown deepened as she reached out to take her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. It wasn’t exactly professional, but their relationship never really had been to begin with.

“I try really hard Aubrey, try to hone my craft and learn the advanced stuff… I’m sick of them underestimating me because of the familiar I have…” Stacie whispered, confessing her deepest and most well hidden fears to the woman who was technically her boss, but definitely more than that.

“I would not be able to do this without either of you. That ambush last month? I would have died if you weren’t there to have my back.” Aubrey was deadly serious, “I succeed at my work because I have you and The Hunter, never doubt that.”

Stacie sniffed slightly looking up from her feet to meet Aubrey’s blue eyes, her heart pounding a little as she smiled softly, “Thanks Bree, you’ve no idea what that means to me…”

“Anytime Stacie…” There was a silent moment between the two as things went unsaid but not unfelt before Aubrey cleared her throat, "It's been a long day, you should head home and get some sleep."

"Yeah, good idea… I'll see you tomorrow?" Stacie got to her feet, grabbing her bag. 

"See you tomorrow Conrad." Aubrey grinned, watching the tall brunette leave. She sighed softly, turning off the lights in the office as she headed upstairs to her apartment. Stacie made her feel things she never thought she could or should. It was a heavy burden that lay on her shoulders; protecting New York from creatures from the Other Realm; and it meant she had no time for her heart. That didn't stop her wanting it though. 

* * *

The next day, Aubrey walked into the office with two cups of coffee, setting one down for the young brunette witch that would soon be arriving. She picked up her phone and sighed as she realised her old friend still hadn’t texted her back. It was weird of Chloe to go more than a couple of days without messaging her, and it had been a few weeks at this point. Even with Chloe having a mysterious new girlfriend, it was weird for them not to be in constant contact. Aubrey made a mental note to check in on her before they went out on a hunt that night.

“Hey.” She grinned as Stacie entered, “I thought we’d try and get a lead on that Chicago vamp tonight, my sources say that he’s here in the city, and he’s perhaps the worst of them all. It’d be a major win if we could bring him down.”

“Sounds like a great plan!” Stacie grinned, “I’d love to wipe that smug look off his undead face.” She gestured to the portrait of him in the file (vampires couldn’t be caught on camera so odd school portraits were the only way to get a visual depiction of them).

“Tell me about it.” Aubrey growled, “He has such a punchable face…”

There was a low buzzing in the air as Stacie smiled, holding out her hand, “Hey Hunter, good stake out?” 

A soft smile crossed Aubrey’s face as she saw the dragonfly land in the palm of Stacie’s hand. How she hadn’t noticed this before she didn’t know, but there was something… cute about the scene in front of her eyes.

“Has he got any news for-” Aubrey frowned as Stacie cut her off, holding up her hand, seeming to listen intently. The colour drained from her face as she turned to Aubrey, “Bree it’s Chloe…” 

Aubrey needed to hear nothing else, reaching behind her desk for her go-bag and belt, shoving a few stakes into the custom made holders as Stacie ran after her.

“Aubrey wait…” Stacie called after her, “We need to talk before you go in there guns blazing.” 

Chloe’s apartment was on the other side of the city, so Aubrey hopped onto her motorbike (a Harley Iron 1200), bag slung across her body, kicking away the kickstand as she sped off, Stacie sighing softly. She knew Aubrey would react like this, and whilst a calming spell would have been useful, she’d promised the blonde she’d never do that to her. 

“Thank God I finally mastered apparition…” She mumbled, “Come on Hunter, better go give the Vampire Hunter back up before she kills Chloe’s girlfriend… or Chloe…” Stacie waited for the dragonfly to settle on her shoulder before closing her eyes and picturing Chloe’s front door. Taking a deep breath, she clicked her fingers, a swirl of lights engulfing her as she disappeared from in front of their office.

* * *

Aubrey charged up the stairs after she reached the apartment block where Chloe lived, not wanting to wait for the elevator. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Stacie waiting for her.

“Sweet baby Jesus, you have got to stop doing that!” She hissed quietly.

“Excuse me, you’re the one who took off without waiting for me!” Stacie whispered, “And besides, I am not letting you go in there alone, not when you don’t know what’s going on.”

“I don’t need to. Chloe’s in danger, I’m going in.” Aubrey was hard headed at the best of times, but considerably more so when someone she cared about was in danger.

“Aubrey-” Stacie started, but it was pointless as the blonde used her spare okay to unlock the door, entering the apartment with a stake in hand, “For God’s sake…” Stacie mumbled following her in.

“Chloe?” Aubrey called, noticing that the apartment was in total darkness.

“Aubrey?” Came Chloe’s surprised squeak from the darkness, “What are you doing here?” 

“Where are you? It’s morning, why aren’t your curtains open?” Aubrey carefully headed to the window, finding herself stopped in her tracks as a soft melodic hum spread through the darkness, “What the…”

Quickly moving her hands in the shape of a sphere, Stacie summoned an or of light to illuminate the room, spotting Chloe and a short brunette stood in the doorway that led back to the bedrooms, the humming coming from the brunette. Flicking her wrist, she sent the ball of light into the air, before bringing her wrists sharply together, the brunette gasping as the humming ceased, her wrists pinned behind her back by forces unseen.

“The fuck?” She growled as Aubrey broke free of the charm, spinning on her heel as she recognised the work of a vampire.

“Vampire…” Aubrey sneered, stepping towards Beca but stopping cold in her tracks again, this time not by a charm but by Chloe stepping in front of the creature of the night, “Chloe what’re you- what the hell is going on?”

“As I have been _trying_ to tell you…” Stacie rolled her eyes, “Chloe was turned by our young brunette friend here, who if I’m not mistaken is the infamous Rebecca Mitchell.”

“Beca.” The brunette growled, “And do you mind?” She nodded her head to her wrists that were still pinned behind her.

“You’re kidding right? I may not be the Vampire Hunter in the room, but even I know that unrestraining a vamp is a bad idea.” Stacie raised an eyebrow.

“Chloe what… what is she talking about?” Aubrey stepped towards the redhead, moving the hair from the side of her neck and gasping as she saw the fresh marks on her neck, only a few weeks old from the time that Beca had sired her.

“Aubrey it’s okay. Beca actually saved my life.” Chloe smiled softly.

Aubrey’s eyes narrowed as she went to launch herself at the restrained vampire, Stacie multitasking as she flicked her wrist again carefully freezing Aubrey to the spot as the blonde struggled under her enchantment, “You fucking bitch, what the hell have you been telling her?! Conrad you better stop this this instant so I can rip her head of her shoulders with my bare fucking hands!” She screamed, still fighting Stacie who grunted with the effort of holding both enchantments.

“Hey, Chloe, think you can keep your vamp girlfriend under control whilst I keep Posen from killing her?” Stacie asked, jaw clenched tight with the effort of holding them both back. Chloe nodded quickly, allowing Stacie to focus all her magic on the angry blonde.

“You are so fired, Stacie!” She grunted, eyes black with anger as the spell held to the spot.

“Honestly, right now? Hardly my biggest concern.” Stacie grinned, although her heart was breaking a little. This was the last person she wanted to hurt with her magic, “Until you start using your head rather than your heart, I’m gonna keep doing this.”

“Aubrey please listen to me…” Chloe’s voice was soft, a small smile on her face, “I know this is the last thing you expected or wanted for me, but I’m okay… it was my choice, all of it.”

“She charmed you Chlo, it’s what they do!” Aubrey spat.

“Not me.” Beca shook her head, a hand on Chloe’s lower back, “You’re the one with all the vampire files, you tell me how many I’ve sired.”

“Zero.” Stacie recited, “Rebecca Mitchell, sired 1843 by Chicago Barnes as a punishment for sleeping with his wife who charmed her into bed for sport. Sired no other vampires. Kills only where necessary, and even then it tends to be scumbags and criminals. A loner. No current perceived threat to humanity as a whole, direct threat to rapists and paedophiles.” Stacie looked at the short brunette who stood there, mouth agape, “I kind of have an eidetic memory…” She explained, “And I’m a fan of your policies.”

“Thanks.” Beca grinned, “I never wanted this life Posen, and I certainly didn’t want it for someone like Chloe but… Chicago left us with very little choice.”

“I was dying Aubrey…” Chloe whispered as Beca buried her face in her neck, the memories of that night still burned into her mind’s eye, “Beca gave me a choice, and I made it. You have a job to do I get that, but this good and evil thing? It isn’t black and white.” There were tears in Chloe’s eyes.

“I- I-” Aubrey started. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She had a job to do, but this was her friend, and she clearly loved the vampire that had made this mess… and considering her record Aubrey couldn’t exactly blame her. Beca was fighting against her very nature, and it was almost admirable, “Let me go Stacie…” She said quietly.

The tall brunette hesitated slightly before letting her hands drop, the spell broken. Aubrey crossed her arms across her chest, stepping towards the couple again, Stacie tense and ready to prevent something terrible happening.

“Okay. I don’t like this, but if this was your choice then… fine.” She nodded at Chloe, “It’s going to take me a little while to adjust to this but I will get there.” Chloe threw her arms around Aubrey, hugging her tightly, the blonde reciprocating for just a moment before pulling away.

“As for you.” Aubrey glowered at Beca who tensed, hands clenching into fists, “You’re going to have to prove yourself to me.”

“What?” Beca asked, caught off guard, “H-how?”

“You’re both going to come work for me, help me track down vampires and the like, including Chicago.” Aubrey raised an eyebrow. It was unconventional, and would definitely piss her mother off, but right now she didn’t care.

“Oh. Well the Chicago thing is easy, he’s dead.” Beca shrugged.

“What, really?” Stacie asked, a shocked look on her face.

“Yeah, the night he tortured Chloe I… I killed him. Used the leg of the coffee table.” Beca shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

“What… you killed him?” Stacie raised an eyebrow, impressed that the five foot two vampire had gotten one over on a vampire twice her size and strength.

“Hey, I’m small but that doesn't mean I'm not strong!” Beca frowned, Chloe gently giggling as she wound her arms around her waist, “But to get back to the matter at hand, Chicago being gone isn’t the end of it, the other vamps he’s sired over the millennias, they’re as evil and twisted as him. You want me to help you rid the world of them, it’s not a problem.”

“Good.” Aubrey stuck out a hand for Beca to shake, “So we have a deal? You work for me to help track down creatures of the night, I don’t mount your head on a pike?” Beca shook her outstretched hand.

“Deal.”


End file.
